una dulce historia
by TMpasion
Summary: harry y hermione estan juntos, pero pronto entre celos, mentiras, engaños y por supuesto mucho amor; las cosas cambiaran.. soy pésima para hacer summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry potter**

**Hola**** QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ASI QUE SI ES MUY MALO NO SE BURLEN. JAJAJA**.

QUIERO DECIR QUEE TODOS LOSPERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC SON DE J.K ROWLING

**Capitulo 1: **

Hola, soy hermione granger, ya han pasado 4 años desde que harry venció a voldermort, y muchas cosas han cambiado, como por ejemplo el hecho de que harry y yo estemos juntos. Se preguntaran como fue, bueno básicamente lo mió con ron no funciono, y hace como dos años harry rompió con ginny, entonces desde ese momento no somos muy bien recibidos en la madriguera, ya que el rompió con ella por mi. Por suerte la cosa con ron no fue tan complicada y seguimos siendo los mejores amigos. En estos momentos estoy en el departamento, en el cual vivimos con harry, no es muy grande pero para los dos es suficiente.

Mio- me dice- ya llegue

Hola amor- lo saludo con un beso como siempre- ¿como estuvo tu día?

Bien, casi agarramos a loucius- me contesta- gracias a la información que Malfoy nos paso lo tenemos acorralado en Francia.

Después de la guerra draco salvo a harry, y desde ese momento todos compartimos una gran amistad bueno entre comillas ya que yo soy la que mejor se lleva con él, pero harry por consentirme me sigue la corriente. Todos los domingos nos juntamos ron, luna (que ahora es mi mejor amiga y novia de este último), draco, harry y yo. Todos formamos una vida tranquila y agradable; harry y ron se convirtieron en aurores de el mas alto rango, por otra parte draco se quiso alejar de toda guerra y/o problemas y siguió una carrera muggle, ahora es un famoso arquitecto y diseñador de interiores; luna es reportera de el profeta que fue comprado por el quisquilloso; y yo soy una diseñadora de modas muy reconocida en el país.

Ahora estoy abriendo un nuevo local a unas cuadras de nuestro apartamento con la ayuda de draco.

Mio, me voy a bañar y después comemos ¿te parece?- me pregunta

Si, no te preocupes que yo pongo la mesa- le respondo

OK!- me grita desde el cuarto donde ya se escucha el ruido del agua correr.

Nuestra vida se esta haciendo monótona, yo me levanto y preparo el desayuno, lo dejo hecho y me voy a bañar, cuando salgo del baño el ya se fue a trabajar y hasta las 8:00 de la noche no vuelve. Y cuando vuelve apenas cruzamos palabras, llega y se va a bañar, comemos y nos vamos a dormir, bueno después de hacer algunas cosillas.

A veces pienso que me engaña con otra, que de verdad no me ama y que solo esta conmigo para pasar el tiempo, pero cuando se lo comento a luna en busca de algún consejo siempre me dice lo mismo "_hermione estas paranoica, harry te ama y no hay nada mas importante para el que vos"_ y con esas palabras me tranquiliza.

Cuando aparece por el marco de la puerta la comida ya esta servida, el se sienta y comenzamos a charlar.

_ ¿Mio tu que hiciste todo el día?- pregunta harry

_ nada, hoy me dedique a descansar en casa, y pasee un rato por la ciudad, comprando unas cosas que necesito para mañana- le respondo

_ ¿Que sucede mañana?- pregunta, siempre tan despistado

_ harry, te olvidaste que te había dicho que mañana termino de arreglar la tienda para así ya poder abrir- le contesto haciéndome la enojada

_ Ah me había olvidado, perdóname sí-

_ no te preocupes ya se lo despistado que eres, por suerte tengo a draco que me ayuda lo mas posible-

_ Grrr…- no le agrada que draco este tanto tiempo conmigo, según él draco esta enamorado de mí-

_ Ay, harry no te pongas celoso, si al único que amo es a ti -le digo mientras me paro y le beso el cuello-

_Yo no dudo de ti, yo dudo de él –me dice mientras corresponde mis besos-

_ si pero tampoco tienes que dudar de él, si total al final del día con el único que comparto la cama es contigo –le digo de la forma mas seductora posible-

_eso espero- me dice mientras me levanta y me lleva para el cuarto-

_espera harry hay que lavar y limpiar los platos-

pero con un movimiento de su varita limpia y levanta todos, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya estoy desnuda al igual que él.

Y se que esa va a ser una noche movida….

_oooo_

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo…. Dejen reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pi…pi…pi…pi

Maldito despertador, pensé, me removí en la cama pero harry ya no estaba, otra vez salio temprano. Mejor me levanto y preparo para llegar a la tienda a las 10.00 AM.

Apenas me levante, me metí al baño a darme un relajante baño, luego me cambie y prepare mi desayuno, unas tostadas con dulce de leche y un rico capuccino, el año pasado había insistido en comprar una buena cafetera.

Vi mi reloj, y llegaba tarde, draco me debe estar esperando siempre fue muy puntual, agarre mi cartera y empecé a caminar, era una mañana soleada y no hacia demasiado frió.

_hola ya llegue- fue lo primero que dije al entrar- perdón por la demora

_no te preocupes- me dice draco-¿Cómo te ha ido?

_bien, supongo, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos mmm cuando fue… así AYER- dije con mi mejor tono sarcástico-

_bueno veo que el humor si cambio, porque ayer traías una linda sonrisa que me alegro el día y hoy…- se cayó ante la mirada severa que le di-

_no estoy para chistes- le digo-

_pero ¿Qué te paso?- me pregunta preocupado, no es un divino, no hermione que cosas piensa- te hizo algo potter, si es así dime y lo mato-

_no, gracias por la sugerencia, pero lo amo demasiado- no pude evitar ver en su mirada un deje de tristeza por unos segundos- la verdad es que nuestra relación se esta volviendo muy monótona y creo que me engaña-

_ QUE! Ah, no ahí si que lo mato- me dice- bueno aunque pensándolo bien, dudo que potter te engañe, te ama demasiado, creo que te estas imaginando cosas-

_puede que tengas razón…

_OOO_

_Draco pov_

_ Claro que tengo razón, potter, aunque me cueste admitirlo, no es de esos tipos que va engañando chicas por la vida, es de esos tipos honestos- le digo para tranquilizarla, pero la verdad es que todos los hombres babeamos por unas buenas caderas, aunque teniendo a hermione dudo que le falte algo.

Si la verdad es que si estoy enamorado de hermione, desde que termino Howarts. Pero prefiero tenerla de amiga aunque eso signifique que tenga que verla tan enamorada de potter, que daría yo porque a ella se le iluminaran los ojos así cuando habla de mí. Uy que cursi me estoy poniendo, ahora entiendo cuando dicen que el amor te vuelve idiota.

_cierto, seguro me estoy llenando la cabeza con cosas que no son- me contesta- gracias por escucharme draco, siempre estas ahí para mí-

_no hay problema herms, sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para lo que necesites- hasta para romperle la cara a potter si es necesario, esto ultimo lo pienso, a ver si todavía se enoja conmigo.

_bueno entonces, dejemos los problemas y manos a la obra-

_como quieras, herms, aunque solamente falta la decoración-contesto intentando cambiar de tema, no soporta verla angustiada-

_si creo que este cuadro-dice ella tomando un cuadro azul y verde- lo podemos poner en la pared de la derecha-

_no creo que va a quedar mejor si lo ponemos en la izquierda, y a la derecha le ponemos algunas flores-le aconsejo-

_bien pensado, si creo que tienes razón-

_siempre la tengo-le digo para hacerla reír-

_jajaja, me parece que alguien tiene problemas con ego-me contesta para molestarme-

_y… que te puedo decir, amo ser así-le contesto divertido, y justo en la radio suena la canción-

_A quien le importa lo que haga?_

_A__ quien le importa lo que diga?_

_Yo__ soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare_

_A quien le importa lo que yo haga?_

_A__ quien le importa lo que yo diga?_

_Yo__ soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare_

___jajaja, escuchas- me dice-

_ si, quieres bailar?-

_ Mm, un baile con en el gran draco malfoy, seria una tonta si lo desaprovechara-

Y asi empezamos a bailar y a reír, como adolescentes.

_ interrumpo- pregunta una voz desde la entrada-

_OOO_

Hermione pov

_ Interrumpo- pregunta alguien desde la puerta y para mi pesar, conozco esa voz.

_ No harry-intento calmarlo, aunque se que viene una gran pelea- solo estabamos bailando-

_ Eso, potter, no te enojes- le dice draco, aunque no se si lo hace para molestarlo o para calmarlo-

_ Tú te callas, malfoy- contesta seco-

_ Vamos harry, no te enojes, solo estábamos bailando y ni siquiera una canción lenta- intento calmarlo-

_ Si, ese es el problema hermione, un día un baile, otro día un a brazo, después un beso y depuse los encuentro en nuestra cama- dice enojado-

_ harry sabes que al único que amo es a ti, draco es como un hermano para mí, no te puedes enojar-

_herms, mejor me voy arreglen esto entre ustedes- se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos el domingo, llevo el vino-

_ Adiós draco- le digo- amor ahora si podemos hablar tranquilos, dime que es eso que tanto te molesta-

_ sabes muy bien que es lo que me molesta-me dice- salgo antes del trabajo para venir a buscarte y te encuentro bailando con malfoy, como quieres que me sienta-

_ Pero es draco, uno de mis mejores amigos- me mira con una cara que dice todo- esta bien no voy a volver a bailar con el, si no estas vos presente-

_para mi suficiente, vamos a comer- me dice con una cara de felicidad-

_ vamos, pero antes te gusta como quedo el local?-pregunto

_si quedo muy hermoso, pero aquí lo que mas brilla eres tu- me dice acaramelado-

Tomo las llaves cierro todo y nos vamos.


	3. me di cuenta de la verdad

Capitulo 3

Draco pov

Que se cree ese potter para tratar asi a herms, que no se da cuenta que la lastima, que daría yo porque ella me amara a mi como lo ama a él, pero ella no se da cuenta de que no le conviene, no digo que se quede conmigo, pero por lo menos con alguien que la haga feliz, no que sufra como esta sufriendo. Lo mataría, pero en algún momento potter me las va a pagar, no por nada soy un Malfoy.

Mmm…- escucho a alguien moviéndose en mi cama-

Me doy vuelta, ah, ya lo recuerdo ayer como estaba tan enojado me fui a un bar y tuve mi conquista de la noche.

Me giro para poder ver el reloj y me doy cuenta que son las 11.00 del sábado, herms debe estar por llegar. Ella viene todos los sábados a la mañana para ordenar un poco mi departamento, ya que yo no soy muy ordenado que digamos y yo a cambio, mientras ella ordena preparo una gran comida para los dos.

Que voy a hacer, no me puede encontrar en estas condiciones, bueno aunque pensándolo bien no debe haber ningún problema. Y con esto me giro en la cama para admirar a mi bella acompañante.

Hermione pov

Después de pelear, lo mejor son las reconciliaciones, y vaya que ayer fue la mejor. Estoy en la cama junto a harry quien me abraza por la cintura. Pero se empieza a mover.

_Hola amor- y me saluda con un beso-

_ ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto-

_Las 11.00-

_NO, NO, NO- me levanto de la cama y empiezo a rebuscar entre mi ropa- llego tarde, va a matarme-

_ Herms ¿A donde vas?-

_ Harry, es sábado, tengo que ir con draco y luego encontrarme con luna-

_ Hermione granger, sales de esta casa para ir a ver ese idiota y no me ves mas un pelo-me amenaza

_Harry si sabes que todos los sábados, voy a verlo, de que te enojas-

_ Herms pero nos acabamos de reconciliar de una pelea causada por el y ya tienes que ir a verlo, ves que si tengo motivos para ponerme celoso-

_no, harry no tienes motivos, ya que el es solo mi amigo y tu el hombre que amo, además no me puedes negar hacer lo que quiero-

_ sabes, ya me canse de que el este siempre en el medio- me dice amenazante- asi que sabes que TERMINAMOS-

_no hablas en serio, como me puedes decir que no vea a mi mejor amigo y luego encimas cortas conmigo, eres un…. Arrr- no me lo puedo creer como se atreve y lo peor se me empiezan a humedecer los ojos, no voy a permitir que me vea llorar- esta bien, sabes que terminamos, adiós-

_ chau, vete con tu amiguito-

Y eso fue suficiente, agarro mi bolso meto unas cuantas prendas de ropa y me desaparezco. Como se atreve a hacerme algo asi. Yo que le di todo, en las discusiones siempre cedo, siempre hacemos lo que el quiere cuando quiere y como quiere. Pero ya me canse, si de verdad me ama que venga a pedir disculpas.

Me aparezco en frente de la casa de draco, se que talvez no es lo mejor, ya que él es el causante de nuestra discusión, pero no importa, el siempre tiene las palabras justas para calmarme y capaz me pueda quedar unos días con él. Igualmente después voy a ir a ver a luna. Mientras yo pensaba todo esto una mujer de piernas largas y que solo vestía una camisa, que midiendo la talla seguro era de draco, me pregunta quien soy. Y no se porque en ese momento me quedo muda, tengo unas ganas tremendas de ir i matar a draco con mis propias manos, y no se porque. No lo soporte mas y me desaparecí, seguro también era una bruja, draco dejo de lado los prejuicios sobre la sangre y aunque ama el mundo muggle, no le caen del todo bien.

Ya empecé a marearme de tantas desapariciones, pero logre llegar hasta la casa de luna y ron.

Draco pov

Me levanto, seguro que hermione ya debe estar por llegar y aunque conozca a mi acompañante, que se llama jazmin y por supuesto es bruja, cosa que averigüe apenas se levanto; no quiero que hermione me encuentre desnu…

Riinnnnnnnnggggggg…

Ya llego.

_Jazmin, puedes abrir- le pregunto

_si, no te preocupes, espera que me pongo tu camisa- creo que esa no es muy buena idea, pero ya es tarde porque escucho el ruido de la puerta-

Espero unos minutos a ver si escucho alguna voz, pero nada. Al tiempo vuelve a subir y le pregunto:

_ ¿Quién era?

_una chica, me parece que estaba perdida, estaba a punto de llorar con los ojos vidriosos- no lo puedo creer, hermione llorando.

_ ¿Cómo era?

_ un poco más baja que yo, pelo castaño y muy enmarañado, ojos cafés…- y con eso dijo todo, era hermione, y una sola persona la puede hacer llorar, POTTER.

_ me tengo que ir, cuando termines de arreglarte, ¿te puedes ir?- no soy asi de descarado con mis conquistas pero que le voy a hacer el amor cambia a todos-

_bueno, nos vemos a la noche?- me dice

_no, mejor dejemos esto aquí, sigamos como si nada- uy que descarado-

_bueno, gracias por todo- y desaparece, con mi camisa, pero no tengo tiempo para preocuparme, hermione me necesita.

Hermione pov

Ya le conté todo lo de mi pelea con harry a luna y a ron. Con luna tuvimos que hacer de todo para que ron no valla a matarlo, estaba muy sacado y no dejaba de repetir:

_ ¿Como puede desconfiar de ti, herms? Si eres la única que de verdad lo entiende-

Después de un rato de seguir discutiendo con ron, se tuvo que ir a trabajar, por suerte hoy harry tenia el día libre, por que sino la próxima vez que lo vería seria en San mungo.

Entonces yo seguí contando la parte en que fui a la casa de draco, pero solamente a luna, ya que si no draco seria a otro que tengo que ir a ver a san mungo. Le conté la sensación que me produjo ver a esa chica en casa de draco y luna llego a la loca conclusión de:

_ Herms, no lo niegues, estas celosa- me decía-

_ NO, luna no puede ser, si estoy celosa tengo que estar enamorada de draco-

_ me parece que los celos de harry no están infundados, ya que vos si estas enamorada de draco, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, draco de a poquito se fue metiendo en tu corazón y te enamoro-

_no puede ser… me enamore de draco…-

_OOO_

Como quedo el tercer capitulo? Le va gustando la historia


	4. empieza el juego

CAPITULO 4

Draco pov

Me aparecí en la casa de luna, pero como no estaba seguro de que herms este allí, me asome por la ventana, cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar

_no puede se me enamore de draco-

No lo podía creer, ahora como debía actuar, se lo tendría que decir, me lo tendría que decir ella, que debo hacer, primero toco timbre.

Riinnnnnnnnggggggg

Y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una luna muy sonriente.

_hola draco, justo la persona indicada, tengo un mar de lágrimas en mi sala-

_ Que paso?-

_ Sencillo, harry es un idiota y no tiene tacto para decir las cosas, pero mejor que te cuente ella- la mire con cara de extraño, como podía ser que ella sabia que yo sabia que herms estaba ahí.

_ te vi por la ventana, no te preocupes, no redije nada, pero que tanto escuchaste?- me dice

_lo siento, no quería espiar, solo me quería asegurar de que ella estuviera aquí antes de preocuparte-

_no te preocupes, seguro que escuchaste una que otra cosa que te sirva- dijo guiñándome un ojo-

_si, gracias. Puede pasar?-

_si, perdona, adelante-

Hermione pov

Y se escucho el timbre, luna se levanto a abrir, y apenas escuche esa voz ya supe de quien se trataba, era él, mi mejor amigo hasta el momento y que ahora era el hombre que amo. No se lo puedo decir y si el no siente lo mismo y si perdemos nuestra amistad, no lo puedo permitirá, no se lo voy a decir hasta estar completamente segura de que el siente lo mismo por mi.

_hola, herms, siento lo que paso en mi casa- dice alguien sentándose al lado mio.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando dejaron de hablar y cuando luna se fue de la casa, me dejo sola. La voy a matar cuando regrese.

_fue mi culpa, no sabia que tenias novia- que diga que no, que diga que no, por favor

_no es mi novia- siiii, pero entonces quien era, porque no me creo el cuento ese de que era su hermana-

_entonces, quien era?

_ mi conquista de una noche- ah, no y me lo dice tan fresco, como si nada- antes de seguir hablando tienes que saber que escuche lo que hablabas con luna-

Nooo, me quiero morir.

_que parte?- le pregunto

_la ultima, nada mas- y ahora si, de todo lo que hablamos tiene que escuchar justo la parte donde el esta involucrado, no me lo puedo creer- y tienes que saber que a mi me pasa lo mismo-

Queee? Ahora si no me lo creo acaba de decir que le gusto.

_herms, m gustas desde que termino howarts, pero justo cuado te lo iba a decir tu saliste con que estabas enamorada de potter y no me anime, el lo sabia por eso siempre tuvo esos ataques de celos-

Y yo me quede helada, no sabia que hacer si besarlo por ser tan dulce, si matarlo por no decir nada todos estos años o ….

_tu tambien me gustas, draco, me acabo de dar cuenta, por eso siempre quería estar contigo, pr eso me puse mal cuando te vi con otra, pero todo lo relacione con que eras mi mejor amigo, ahora, gracias a luna puedo ver que me e enamorado de ti- y con eso me acerco y lo beso.

Lo beso como nunca he besado a alguien, como si me fuera la vida en ello. Y no se cuanto tiempo paso, si fueron minutos o horas, pero yo era feliz como hace muchos años no lo era.

_OOO_

Se que el capitulo es corto, pero estoy muy ocupada, y además no estoy muy inspirada, pero intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Gracias y dejen rewies


	5. anexo

Perdon por no poder actualizar antes, pero estuve muy ocupada con muchos examenes, pero esta semana sin lugar a dudas subo algunos capitulos mas, gracias por entender


	6. arreglando cuentas

Pov draco

No lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo esperando por este momento y ahora la tengo aquí toda para mí. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Nos seguíamos besando hasta que…

COF…COF – y ahí caí, que estábamos en la casa de luna- no quiero interrumpir, chicos, pero la verdad, es que esta es mi sala y no quiero que sea su rincón del amor-

Lo siento luna, me deje llevar por el momento- contesta herms roja de vergüenza, no es hermosa-

No pasa nada, pero ya pasaron mucho tiempo separados vayan a disfrutar que ahora están juntos- nos dice, siempre tan sincera-

Bueno luna gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana para comer…. Y como hago con harry?- pregunta hermione y no puedo evitar enojarme, que le importa ese idiota-

Que hay con él?- pregunto descaradamente- a todo esto…- y ahí caigo como un balde agua fría, ella esta de novia con potter, y yo no voy a ser el segundo plato de nadie-

Nada, es que hoy a la mañana peleamos por que no me quería dejar ir a visitarte y yo me enoje con él- me contó todo esto muy rápido quedándose sin aire- y terminamos y me fui de la casa- esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro, pero siempre tuve muy buen oído-

QUE?- grite, ese canaya me las va a pagar como se atreve a hacer algo asi… bueno aunque pensándolo bien, si ese idiota no hubiera hecho eso herms no estaría conmigo-

Lo que escuchaste draco, terminamos y me fui de la casa, no puedo llegar mañana contigo como si nada y darle la razón a él de que lo engañaba-

Bueno eso no es lo importante ahora, herms, ahora lo importante es que no tienes donde ir- dice luna- te diría que te quedes acá, pero mañana llega mi padre y algunos primos- veo que me guiña un ojo y ya se donde quiere llegar-

No hay problema te quedas en mi casa- dije lo mas natural posible- total hay espacio de sobra en la mansión-

No draco, no te quiero causar mas problemas con tus conquistas- dice… creo que celosa, SI celosa, esta celosa, pero ella es la única en mi corazón las otras solo ocupan mi cama-

No te preocupes, herms sabes que no hay problema- le digo-

Ella ya sabe que la quiero y yo se que ella siente algo por mi, nos besamos, eso es algo, pero todavía, no le voy a proponer ser mi novia y no voy a seguir con el juego de adolescentes enamorados, ella aunque no lo diga se nota que todavía esta mal por lo de potter y yo no soy el clavo que saca al otro… estos refranes muggles, se me están pegando. Entonces para hacerla enojar un poco mas le digo:

Además, las puedo seguir trayendo total hay varias habitaciones- jajaja la cara que puso no me la voy a olvidar nunca en mi vida-

Hermione pov:

Ah no yo lo mato, me acaba de decir que me quiere y esta pensando acostarse con otra. No bueno hermione tranquilízate, el nunca dijo que fuera tu novio o nada, no le puedes hacer una escena de celos, menos adelante de luna.

Bueno, de ese modo si no te molesta, me quedo en tu casa- de ese modo te arruino las visitas nocturnas, jajaja, nunca había sido tan celosa, ni con harry-

OK no hay problema- dice tranquilo- de ese modo vamos

Agarra mi bolso, me despido de luna y salimos de su casa para aparecernos en su mansión.


	7. así quedamos

Hola, el capitulo anterior me quedo muy corto, por eso le traigo uno nuevo, para que no se enojen.

_Lo diálogos de los personajes aparecen asi._

**Capitulo 6**

Hermione pov:

Llegamos a la puerta de la mansión y apenas entramos una mujer se tiro al cuello de draco, era la misma que me había abierto la puerta hace unas horas… todavía seguía ahí y yo pensando en entablar una relación con draco…ja me rio de lo ingenua que soy… que rabia, siento como se me humedecen los ojos no lo puedo evitar, pero no va a tener la suerte de verme llorar.

__DRACO!_- grito la muy hueca- _ya se que me dijiste que me fuera, y que no volviera, pero creí que a lo mejor te haria bien tener compañía cuando regresaras… pero veo que vienes acompañado_- y seguía hablando parecía un monologo.

Además que se cree para esperar a Mi draco… ahh tengo que hacer algo con mis celos me va a volver loca, y desde cuando soy tan posesiva, bueno no importa.

__Gracias por tu consideración, jazmin_- ah no lo odio encima le coquetea en mis narices, yo lo mato- _pero como ves vengo con una amiga, asi que te puedes ir_- dice tomándome de la cintura.

Y no lo puedo creer encima de tener que ver como le hace ojitos la tipa esta y él le sigue el juego, tengo que aguantar que me use de excusa para sacársela de encima…bueno aunque pensándolo bien, no es mala idea que se vaya…

__Ahh, bueno, pero no olvides te dejo mi numero en la mesita de noche, por si quieres algo mas que una buena amiga_-le dice

No le puedo decir nada, porque al final tiene razón no soy mas que una buena amiga para él, que le gusta y a la que beso, pero nada mas…voy a tener que aclarar varias cosas cuando esta hueca se vaya.

_ _bueno, me voy, adiós draco_- lo besa en la comisura de los labios- _adiós…. No me acuerdo tu nombre, no importa, llámame_- y asi desaparece, parece que draco prefiera a las brujas, mejor menos competencia, un momento yo pensé eso, no de verdad tengo que hacer algo con los celos-

La habitación queda sumida en un silencio, más que incomodo, hasta que él lo rompe.

__En que habitación quieres dormir?_- me pregunta y claro hermione como se te ocurre pensar que iban a dormir juntos-

__No se draco, en cualquiera, no importa_- le contesto como si no hubiera pasado nada, se que en el fondo le hubiera encantado que le arme una escena de celos, pero se queda con las gans, no pienso hacer lo que él quiera-

__Bueno decidido, dormirás en la habitación contigua a la mía_- que casualidad. Justo la habitación que tiene una puerta secreta para conectarlas entre si, estuve demasiado tiempo en esta casa como para no descubrir algunos secretos

__Listo, no hay problema, voy a dejar mis cosa_- antes de irme me doy media vuelta y le digo- _gracias, draco no se que haría si no te tuviera eres un gran AMIGO_- recalque bien la ultima palabra y le di justo en el clavo, porque no me paso desapercibida esa sonrisa falsa que me puso.

Draco pov

Jajaja, que graciosa, se quizo vengar por lo de antes y lo logro, nunca antes me habia dolido tanto que me llamara amigo, no importa me voy a vengar, la quiero y la adoro, pero ella esta confundida, descubrió que sentía algo por mi, y se peleo con potter todo eso en un mismo día, lo debe amar todavía, pero yo estoy entrando en su corazon, también… que cursi que te convierte el amor.

Miro mi reloj ya son las 2:00 p.m., yo estoy muerto de hambre pero ella sigue arriba cambiándose o ordenado, no se, pero yo me voy a comer.

__Herms, me voy a comer, _vienes?- le pregunto mas por cortesía que por otra cosa, estoy seguro que ella también tiene hambre.

__Si draco, ya bajo_- y se escucha las pisadas de ella por lo escalones de la escalera.

__Lista, vamos, te voy a llevar a un nuevo restáurate, que probé el otro día- _comento mientras abro la puerta del auto, si soy un malfoy, pero me gusta mi auto ultimo modelo, una Ferrari Testarosa negra.

_Bien vamos-me dijo-


	8. que las cosas sigan su curso

Harry pov

Que hago? Esa pregunta ametrallaba mi mente, estaba realmente preocupado por herms, yo no quería que se vaya, solo queria que me dijera que debia confiar en ella y que me amaba, pero no este idiota se tuvo que meter y arruinar todo no me lo puedo creer.

Y ahora que hago donde esta, seguro en su casa y el la debe estar consolando diciendo que soy un estupido y que no tiene porque llorar por mi, que no me la merezco, pero ya va a ver porque ella me ama a mi y solo a mi, ya vas a ver Malfoy como en menos de unos dias vuelve conmigo.

Herms pov

Bueno vinimos a comer a un restaurente muy lindo, y se notaba que el ya habia estado ahí porque no me paso desapercibida la mirada de la camarera, pero ya va a ver porque draco va estar conmigo, como que me llamo Hermione Jane Granger.

_ Bueno y dime que paso con potter?- me pregunta

_ Nada que hoy nos levantamos, y hasta ese momento todo bien, la noche anterior nos reconciliamos y bueno ya te imaginaras…- era mi turno de molestarlo, porque esa carita que puso compensa lo que me hizo pasar con esa_ hueca- _entonces yo le digo que me tengo que ir a tu casa, como todos los sábados, para después ir a comer con luna, pero en ese momento me arma una escena de celos de la gran siete- termino de contarle todo bien rápido.

Yo estoy segura de lo que siento por draco, pero no lo que siento por harry, hata menos de 6 hs. Yo pensaba compartir una vida con el y ahora me encuentro hablando de él con draco, que siempre fue el causante de nuestras peleas… bueno el y todos los hombres que me miraban por mas de 5 minutos.

_ Y como te hecho de TU casa?- el es igual de posesivo que yo, jajaja

_ Bueno la verdad es que la casa es de los dos, y además yo me fui, no quería seguir viviendo con un hombre que no confía en mi, porque yo entiendo las escenas de celos, es mas me gustan porque notaba que de verdad le importaba y no era un capricho, pero el las hacia cada rato, por cualquier cosa, la verdad era agotador, mas cuando yo no le daba motivos para hacerlas-

_ En algún punto, creo que Potter se la veía venir, él ya sabia lo que yo sentía por vos- y este era el tema que yo quería hablar-

_ Y eso que no es muy bueno en adivinación, pero yo quiero saber que vamos a hacer draco, porque en menos de un dia mi vida dio un giro de 180° grados, y no se que hacer-

_ Mira te propongo algo, dejemos que las cosas fluyan sí, si se da bien y si no dejemos que pase el tiempo- y no lo podia creer y yo que no quera perder el tiempo que lo que mas queria era estar con el me dice esto.

_ Esta bien, si crees que es lo mejor- le miento descaradamente-

_ Si, te conozco y se que quieres empezar algo conmigo, pero sigues confundida con potter-

Como lo hace me conoce a la perfección, ni luna me conoce tanto como él y ni hablar de harry.

Draco pov

Decir eso me dolió en el alma, pero tampoco quiero que te conmigo como segunda opción ya los meses se de cuenta que no soy lo que quiere y me deja. Porque digamos la verdad ayer me hablaba de que estaba realmente enamorada de Potter y hoy descubre que esta enamorada de mi.

Además podemos jugar un poco mas, me encanta cuando se pone celosa y lo voy a aprovechar.

_ Me parece bien, se que también debe ser difícil para ti todo esto y aunque yo se que lo que siento por ti es verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar en harry- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono ineludible, pero que logre escuchar- y tampoco quiero darle la razón, de que yo si sentía lago por ti y que lo engañaba, y me haga quedar a mi como la mala del cuento- y ahí estaba otra ves su orgullo, como era de orgullosa, pero yo la adoraba-

_ Perfecto entonces, dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso- y ahí sin mas pague y me levante para ayudarla ella y en ese momento la bese, no fue como en casa de luna un beso pasional sino un beso tierno y dulce- aunque le podemos dar una ayuda- y con esto la tomo de la mano y nos vamos para la mansión.


	9. empieza mal la cena

Draco pov

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana… ero si estaban las cortina cerradas…

-draco levántate… dale que hay que ir a comer con luna, ron, neville y bueno… inevitablemente con harry- escucho, que me dice-

Ahh ya recuerdo, todo lo que paso ayer. A la mañana mi cerebro no trabaja del todo bien, pero recuerdo lo de su pelea con potter, y que ahora vive conmigo. Si! Vive conmigo. Jajaja, que felicidad

_ya lo tenias que nombrar y arruinarme la mañana y yo tambien que la estaba pasando, escuchando tu voz- y ya se que dije que iba a dejar pasar el tiempo pero no puedo evitarlo-

_no que me ibas a dar tiempo- me dice y yo y mi maldita boca, pero no se me va a escapar asi-

Me levanto y la tomo en brazos y me tiro junto con ella de nuevo en la cama.

_ya que me levantaste, no me merezco ni siquiera un besito-

_nunca cambias- me dice y sonríe hay me encanta que me sonria de esa manera- ok te lo mereces- pero la muy descarada me lo da en mi mejilla-

_jajaja muy viva-le digo- pero de esta no te escapas- y asi la beso

_ draco- me dice cuando nos separamos- hay que irnos ya tuviste lo que querias vamos- y se levanta-

Y pasa por el pasadizo que conecta a su habitación, que viva que es y yo que esperaba hacerle una visita sorpresa la muy guacha ya conoce la puerta, bueno que esperaba después de todo no es la bruja mas inteligente de nuestros tiempos por nada.

Harry pov

Ya estoy desesperado, la llame miles de veces no me atiende el teléfono, no esta en casa de luna… y aunque se que debe estar en casa de malfoy todavía no pierdo la esperanza de que este en un hotel.

A todo esto luna me dijo que si vienen a comer a casa, y ahora que hago porque la que siempre cocinaba era herms… bueno llamare delivery.

Ya son las doce, deben estar por llegar, la mesa esta puesta esta todo en orden, listo que empiece la fiesta.

RIIINNNGGGGG

Que sea herms, aunque no creo que venga… abro la puerta con ansias… pero son solo luna y ron.

_hola- les digo- pasen

_creo que no hace falta que te diga que te comportaste como un idiota- que gran amigo ron siempre apoyandome-

_si harry, ahora si la lastimaste feo, y si ahora vive y hasta se casa con draco, nosotros la apoyamos-

_ QUE? Esta viviendo con el- mis sospechas se confirman, pero no se la voy a dejar tan fácil-

_si harry, y si hoy no viene creo que va a ser lo mejor- y creo que luna tiene razón, y que ni se le ocurra aparecer a malfoy porque no respondo de mi-

RIIIIINNNNGGGGG

SI! Mi suerte esta cambiando si vino y tal vez nos reconciliamos porque aunque le tenga que pedir perdón de rodilla no la voy en manos de malfoy.

_hola Potter! Que tal te trata la vida- hipócrita, agarrenme por que lo mato-

_hola harry- y encima tiene el descaro de saludarme a no yo los echo a patadas, por lo menos a malfoy-

_que hacen aquí?- la cortesía la dejo por hoy-

_nada, potter, solo nos reunimos con los amigos, es un crimen acaso- le voy a demostrar que no me afecta en lo mas minino, o por lo menos lo voy a disimular-

_no malfoy, no hay problema, ron y luna están adentro y me imagino que trajiste el vino?- esta bien tengo que admitir que soy bastante falso-

_ Si y esta vez el vino lo eligió herms- y lo admite asi tan contento-

Esta cena no va a terminar bien por que lo voy a matar. Pero herms hasta ahora no dijo nada…

herms pov

y ahora que hago, esto un poco mas y parece pin pong, y yo soy la pelota, no estoy tildada no me puedo mover ni pronunciar palabras...

_entonces debe ser delicioso- contesta harry a algo que le dijo draco pero no escuche-

_si, bueno pasemos- lo dijo con total naturalidad total es mi casa también-

_si pasen para que hablar en la puerta si lo podemos hacer en la mesa-

pase por uno de sus costados, pero entonces cerro la puerta dejando a afuera a draco.

_harry, abre esa puerta inmediatamente, que aunque me allá ido, sigue siendo mi casa-le digo con mi voz mandona-

y funciona porque enseguida la abre

_gracias, a ti no potter a herms, si no es por ella me dejas comiendo afuera- y no puede evitar pelearlo.

_ bueno, hola ron, hola luna- digo abrazando a cada uno- ayúdame- le susurro a luna

_no hay problema herms, todo va a salir bien- me intenta apoyar-

pero se que de esta cena no va a salir nada bueno.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Hermione pov

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtran por la ventana, y no puedo evitar recordar la cena de ayer, np fue un desastre absoluto, tampoco fue la mejor cena de mi vida. Y aunque en el principio draco no se comportó muy bien, luego lo paso como si todos fueramos grandes amigos, no puedo decir lo mismo de Harry…

Flashback

_bueno la mesa ya está servida- dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina-

_ok vamos a sentarnos- dije apresurándome para que no empiecen a pelear de nuevo

Todos nos sentamos, Harry en la punta yo a su costado al lado mío draco, y enfrente nuestro luna con ron.

_herms sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras, no olvides que esta también es tu casa- lo dijo de una manera, que sabia que era un palo para draco, y no se lo iba a permitir-

_no te preocupes Harry, estoy bien en la casa de draco- chúpate esa, no puede dejar de ver la sonrisa de draco-

Yo había dicho que nos íbamos a tomar las cosas con calma pero no iba a dejar que me pase por encima, me trataba y me sigue tratando como un trofeo, pero no más.

_bueno yo solo decía…- pero draco no lo dejo terminar

_no te preocupes, Potter, hay mucho lugar en mi casa y herms no molesta- su tono de voz fue neutral no lo dijo ni en burla ni para echárselo en cara y eso fue lo que más me gusto-

_si pero tal vez no le guste ver a tantas zorras por tu casa- dijo con una mirada de jaque

_pero draco, se porto muy bien conmigo y prometio dejar de frecuentar a sus amiguitas, no draco?- lo embrome draco no iba a quedar mal enfrente de Harry y esa promesa no se la voy a dejar pasar-

_o tal vez tu también eres una zorra, que lo único que quiere es una cama para quedarse….

Fin flashback

No se como sigue vivo y con la cabeza entera… asi ya me acorde… me muevo en la cama y siento una brazo en mi cintura y me cae el baldazo de agua fría, pero no estaba tan borracha como para olvidarme las cosas que me paso entonces…

Flashback

_potter o cierras la boca o te la parto- lo dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa con la misma elegancia que lo representaba- vamos no voy a permitir que te siga insultando, y no quiero terminar en azkaban por este idiota-

Yo lo segui y me levante con él, nos despedimos, al menos yo lo hize de ron y de luna, y nos fuimos

Fin flashback

Y luego…

Flashback

_gracias draco por defenderme-

_no te preocupes, ni el ni nadie te va a insultar mientra yo este presente- de verdad si que estoy enamorada, no puede ser mas dulce-

Mientras hablábamos llegamos a la mansión, bajamos y cuando entramos, no pude evitar besarlo, lo bese como nunca había besado a alguien con pasión pero a la misma vez con ternura.

Mientras nos besamos fuimos subiendo por la escalera y perdiendo la ropa, cuando llegamos a la habitación solo estábamos, yo con la mi ropa interior y el con sus boxers.

Y ahí paso algo que nunca podría haber esperado

_no para, por favor, no quiero que hagamos algo de lo cual mañana te arrepientas- me dijo-

Hasta en ese momento, que lo que el mas necesitaba era descargar sus tenciones, porque se notaba que lo necesitaba, piensa en mí y como me siento.

_no me voy a arrepentir, nunca estuve más segura de algo- le dije intentando convencerlo pero de igual manera paro-

_tu eres distinta para mí, no quiero que piense que solo sos una noche de sexo, no sabes las ganas que tengo pero no quiero lastimarte ni lastimarme-

_está bien, pero puedo dormir con vos?- le pregunte timidamente

_seria todo un honor que te quedaras conmigo-

Y asi nos dormimos abrazados

Fin flashback

Y mientras recordaba todo esto ,siento como me besan el cuello…

Draco pov

Estoy abrazando a alguien, pero…. Así ya recordé… NO LO PUEDO CREER, dormi con Hermione y si no la hubiera parado hubiéramos hecho el amor, pero me vino a traicionar la conciencia diciendo que si lo hacíamos nos íbamos a arrepentir, estará enojada yo le dije que fueramos despacio y mira como terminamos.

Solo hay un método de prueba, bueno en realidad hay dos pero no tengo ganas de preguntarle y este me gusta más.

Acerco mis labios a su cuello y siento como ella se estremece, cuando logar reaccionar me besa en los labios.

Si se acuerda de todo, no esta enojada y parece que quiere seguir conmigo, hoy va a ser un gran dia.

_como despertaste?- me pregunta

_contigo a mi lado no puedo despertar mal-

_jajaja- su risa, música para mis oídos, pero de pronto para- draco como sigue esto?-

Y pregunto la única pregunta a la cual no tenia respuestas, por mi en menos de un mes nos casabamos pero sabia que ella todavía no estaba lista, tenia miedo de asustarla si le contaba todos mis planes, asi que solo le dije los del dia de hoy

_yo tengo que ir a trabajar, pero luego si queres vamos a dar una vuelta y ver que pasa, te parece?

_esta bien, pero prométeme algo-

_lo que quieras

_ que si se repite esta noche lo de ayer no pararas- y no lo podía creer

_segura?- ella asiente- esta bien si se repite no paró-

_gracias- y me besa- si tenes que trabajar, te acompaño-

_de acuerdo

Yo estudie arquitectura pero tengo que hacerme cargo de las oficinas malfoy. Voy casi siempre una vez por semana pero los restos de los días se encarga Zabinni de arreglar las cosas, ya que es el vice-presidente de la oficina.

_voy a preparar el desayuno- dice mientras se levanta.


	11. haciendonos novios

Capitulo 11

Draco pov

Estábamos en lobby de las oficinas intentando llegar a el ultimo piso, íbamos tomados de la mano, pero parecía que a nadie mas que a nosotros se nos hacia extraño. La verdad es que hacia tiempo que Hermione tenia el lugar de mi novia en la empresa era la única chica que iba por ahí, ya sea a buscarme o para pasar el rato, para la gente era normal vernos juntos, a los únicos que se nos hacia extraño era a nosotros; pero creo que podría acostumbrarme.

_bueno días, señor Malfoy- saluda mi secretaria-

_buen dia, Laura- conteste-

Yo no quería una secretaria, ni siquiera una oficina pero Blaise insistió que siendo el jefe las necesitaba, y no tuve mejor idea que dejar que él la contratara.

Laura parecía una modelo, alta, esbelta, rubia y con unos ojos azules que infartaban, obviamente a mi me gustan mas los de color miel; era el prototipo de mujer que en mis años adolescente ubiera querido, pero todo cambia. Lo que no cambia es mi indudable físico y por eso cada vez que podía esta mujer me tiraba los perros, eso si siempre que no estaba Hermione era muy disimulada.

_llegaron unos papeles que deje en su oficina para que firmara, señor-

_gracias los revisare y firmare-le digo- vamos, herms, acabemos con esto rápido asi nos vamos a comer-

_pero si acabas de desayunar-

_pero tengo hambre, un par de tostadas no me llenan, si dejaras que tenga elfos y prepararan un desayuno como la gente, no tendría hambre- le digo sabiendo que me espera el discurso de la libertad de los elfos.

El discurso me lo se de memoria y tengo mil maneras de refutarlo pero me encanta verla enojada e intentando controlarse para no matarme.

_ya te lo he dicho, draco, los elfos son seres como las personas, siente y necesitan un sueldo, vacaciones como cualquier trabajador y si tu no le piensas dar eso no te voy a permitir que tengas elfos-

Escuchamos una risita contenida y los dos volteamos a ver a laura

_ Perdon, es que se me hace ridículo ver que no te deja en paz ni en tu propia casa- yo se que el comentario no es propio de una secretaria, pero como les dije tiene esos privilegios y se da aires de no se que… yo como paso poco tiempo en la oficina no me preocupo, cuando esta sola hace lo que quiere excepto que Blaise se lo prohíba.

_disculpa y vos que te venis a meter en discusiones ajenas, que no tienen nada que ver en tu trabajo, porque si no lo sabes vos sos la secretaria y yo soy…- y dejo la frase inconclusa

Estuvo a punto de decir que era mi novia no lo puedo creer esto se pone interesante…

Hermione pov

Esta chica de cuarta quien piensa que es metiéndose en cosas que no le importa finalmente ella es la secretaria y si no le enseñaron modales yo se los inculco pero no voy a permitir que me falte el repeto.

_disculpa y vos que te venis a meter en discusiones ajenas, que no tienen nada que ver en tu trabajo, porque si no lo sabes vos sos la secretaria y yo soy…- y me mordí la lengua-

Esyuve a punto de decir que era la novia, por dios, tan enamorada estaba y no me di cuenta

_tiene razón laura finalmente ella es mi novia y tiene derecho de elegir las cosas que quiere y no quiere en SU casa- termino el diciendo

No solo dijo que era la novia si no que dijo que era mi casa y que puso a esa secretaria de cuarta en su lugar, cuando oficialmente sea la novia pienso enque se va a tenr que ir porque no la pienso soportar cerca de draco.

Si aunque no lo crean, a mi al principio también me costo aceptarlo, Hermione Jane Granger, es de lo más celosa y posesiva con lo que es suyo, pero draco es suyo?

Y mil dudas le asaltaron la cabeza, pero las resolvería mas tarde, porque en ese mismo momento un grito la hizo despertar de sus pensamiento

_COMO QUE ESA ESTA VIVIENDO EN TU CASA?- grito la secretaria-

_no te permito que la trates como cualquiera o es que acaso estas sorda y no escuchaste que es mi novia, aparte que te tengo que explicar si no sos nada mas que una secretaria de cuarta- dijo draco sin elevar el tono pero en su voz detonaba un enojo que nunca había visto- estas despedida, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de estas oficnas, los arreglos de tu despido los arreglas con Blaise, adiós-

Asi dejando atrás a su Ex-secretaria me tomo de la mano y nos metimos en su oficina

_draco como es eso de que somos novios?- pregunte pícaramente

_enrealida te lo iba a pedir dependiendo como se dieran las cosa dentro de unos días, pero viendo que estabas familiarizada con la idea… quieres ser mi nova, herms?

_si, si quiero- y lo bese-

El beso se torno apasionado y justo cuando empezaba a calentarse el ambiente se escucho un carraspeo

EJEM EJEM

_no sabia que te gustaba ser el amante, draco- dijo un sonriente zabbini

_no soy ni el amante, ni el segundo, soy el oficial, para que te quede claro- dijo draco con una sonrisa en su rostro aun abrazandome por la cintura-

_y donde dejaste a potter, herms?- pregunto para molestar Blaise-

_en su departamento, supongo que estará- dje como si nada-

Yo pensaba que me iba a toamar un poco de tiempo olvidarme de Harry, pero al estar con draco no pienso en nada mas de verdad que es asombroso.

_ SU, también es tuyo.- Yo negué con la cabeza, le iba a devolver el golpe a draco, bueno mas que un golpe fue una alegría lo que le dijo a su secretaria pero me gusta molestarlo-

_ estoy viviendo con mi novio- dije mirando a draco-

_ahh, entonces draco, vámonos hay que ir a dar uno buenos golpes primer a potter porque seguramente hizo algo estúpidamente estúpido para que tu lo dejaras, ya que tu tienes una paciecia increíble, sino como aguantas a draco; pero dime quien es tu novio? Que a ese también hay que darle una visita y avisarle que con mi hermanita adoptiva no se juega-

Blaise era asi, cuando empezamos a llevarnos mejor con draco también empece a llevarme mejor con a zabbini a tal punto que nos considerbamos hermanos.

_lo primero ya te explicare que paso, en ese momento no vas a querer golpearlo, porque si no fuera por el no me habría dado cuenta de que amo a otra persona…

_vez si hay que ir a golpearlo, seguramente te daño y te hizo ver que hay mas hombres, pero si digo yo , vámonos draco hay que dar unos cuantos golpes-

_no necesitas golpear a Harry y al mi novio si le quieres pegar pues adelante total esta enfrente- y apenas lo dije Blaise se puso rojo, a veces podía ser muy idiota-

_ ahh por eso se estaban besando… NO, NO, NO, draco aléjate ahora de hermione la vas a pervertir- dijo haciendo un puchero como un niño de 5 años-

_jajaja, Blaise, creo que es ella la que me va a pervertir a mi- dio draco- yo lo golpee cariñosamente en el brazo-

_bueno, se que el por lo menos te va a cuidar, la llegas a lastimar y dudo que tengas hijos, y por otro lado no hagan cosas indebidas cuado estoy cerca, todavía sigues siendo mi hermana…


	12. la primera vez

Draco pov

Después de hablar con Blaise y explicarle como estaban las cosas salimos de la oficina.

_a dónde quieres ir a comer?- le pregunte

_a donde quieras… sorprendeme-

_ya lo se vamos- y tomándola de la mano empezamos a caminar-

Mientras caminábamos hablábamos de cosas triviales reíamos, contábamos chistes y reíamos, asi pasamos toda la tarde, después de ir a comer paseamos por el parque. Estuvimos siempre tomados de la mano y besándonos.

A la noche comimos en la mansión, y cuando terminamos fuimos a sentarnos en el sillón a mirar el fuego y a besarnos, pero la cosa estaba empezando a subir de tono.

_herms, para por favor- le pedi no quería que se sienta presionada y yo no iba a poder controlarme mucho mas-

_draco, me lo prometiste, esto es lo que quiero, no temas- y fue lo único que se escucho-

Nos besamos mientras subíamos por la escalera y al llegar a la habitación caimos sobre la cama, ella me sacaba mi camisa mientras yo le sacaba su vestido y la dejaba en ropa interior. Y ya no había vuelta atrás, esa noche por primera vez fuimos uno.

Hermione pov

Me desperté desnuda con draco abrazandome, ayer fue mágico nunca había sentido tantas cosas, lo amo.

_draco amor, voy a preparar el desayuno, ve levantándote- le digo

_ya voy, 5 minutos…

Y en ese momento suena el timbre

_voy, me llevo tu camisa y voy preparando el desayuno- le digo mientras me levanto, pero me toma del brazo y me besa.

_te olvidaste de mi beso, NOVIA- me dice recalcando las palabras

_ok, NOVIO, de ahora en mas siempre te beso cuando nos levantamos-

_me voy a asegurar de que cumplas tu palabra…

Y en ese momento suena el timbre de nuevo, se me había olvidado

_puedes abrir mientras me baño?-

_no hay problema-

Y bajo a abrir pero ni me esperaba quien era-


	13. visita inesperada

Hermione pov

Abri la puerta, pero enseguida me arrepentí, el que había tocado el timbre era nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter, que en otro momento con solo dos palabras podría hacerme hacer lo que quiera pero ahora siento que si abre la boca lo mato.

_que quieres?- le pregunte cortante, para que se diera cuenta de que conmigo no se juega-

_no lo soporto mas, herms, te extraño, te necesito, necesito tenerte a mi lado- me contesta mientras entra en la casa- no puedo soportar pensar que estas al lado de malfoy y separada de mi por su culpa-

_draco no hizo nada para separarnos, tu y tus incontrolables celos fue lo que nos separo, y no hay vuelta atrás- le conteste, no iba a permitir que diga nada malo sobre él- asi que si no tienes nada mas que decir te vas-

_ herms yo te amo y quiero volver a estar contigo-

_pero yo ya no te amo- me salio del corazón nunca había dicho algo tan enserio nunca-

_si, si me amas, solo que el idiota ese te esta confundiendo, estams destinados a estar juntos- dice mientras me agarra por la cintura-

_no….- no me deja terminar cuando me BESA-

No siento nada, no me siento volar como antes o ver las estrellas cuando besó a draco. Y por un impulso le pego una cachetada, acabo de despertar de la mejor noche de mi vida y viene este idiota a arruinármela.

_lo vuelves a hacer y te hechizo de tal manera que hasta tu nietos lo van a sentir- lo amenenazó

_ya la escuchaste, Potter, aléjate y quita tus manos de MI novia- dice desde las escaleras draco-

_y me lo tenia que esperar, viendo como te vistes… podrá ser tuya por una noche o dos, pero antes fue mia y volverá a serlo- contesta Harry con sus ojos primero clavados en mi y luego en draco-

_tu mismo lo has dicho potter fue tuya ahora es mia después se vera- contesta a su vez draco-

_vete por favor- le pido ya que no quiero que comiencen a pelear-

_y para siempre- agrega draco

Draco pov

Fue lo mejor de mi vida amanecer con mione a mi lado, pero interrumpió el maldito timbre, a todo esto quein será, mejor voy a ver.

Justo cuando estoy bajando escucho

_ herms yo te amo y quiero volver a estar contigo- Potter es hombre muerto

_pero yo ya no te amo- chupate esa potter para que aprendas a no meterte con MI novia-

_si, si me amas, solo que el idiota ese te esta confundiendo, estams destinados a estar juntos- a quien llama idiota retrasado pero vamos a ver como herms te pone en tu lugar-

Yo la tendría que defender, pero esta es su batalla ella sola la tiene que ganar.

_no….- no la deja terminar cuando la BESA-

No es una guerra perdida yo ya lo sabia, lo sigue amando…. LE PEGO, no lo puedo creer le pego flor de cachetada, no lo ama, siii

_lo vuelves a hacer y te hechizo de tal manera que hasta tu nietos lo van a sentir- lo amenenazó

_ya la escuchaste, Potter, aléjate y quita tus manos de MI novia- ya esta la batalla termino, ella gano y a su vez me demostró que podemos formar lago, la amo más que nunca.

_y me lo tenia que esperar, viendo como te vistes, casi desnuda… podrá ser tuya por una noche o dos, pero antes fue mia y volverá a serlo- contesta Harry con sus ojos primero clavados en herms y luego en mi-

_tu mismo lo has dicho potter fue tuya ahora es mia después se vera- comete esa cara-rajada

_vete por favor- le pide herms, sabe que falta poco para que nos peleemos-

_y para siempre- agregó- no te quiero volver a ver


	14. siguen llegando visitas

Capitulo 14

Después de que el idiota de potter se fuera, nos quedamos solos, envueltos en un incomodo silencio, hasta que herms, que en ese momento estaba de espalda se da vuelta y me besa.

_sabes que te amo- me dice

_si, y yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, y no voy a dejar que nadie te separe de mi lado- le digo

_siempre juntos- y me besa en los labios- buenoa preparar el desayuno-

Dice mientras va saltando a la cocina yo la sigo

_que quieres desayunar?- me pregunta

_lo que me quieras preparar, jajaja, te arme una rima- le digo intentando que el ambiente este menos tenso.

Imbécil de Potter arruinando el que tendría que ser el mejor dia de mi vida.

_Draco, tenemos que ir a ver a Luna y a Ron, seguro les encanta la noticia- y me regala una sonrisa-

_cuando quieras, pero antes quiero que vuelvas a ser mia- mientras decía esto me iba acercando y la rodee por la cintura para besarla- Te amo, herms-

_y yo draco- y me besa, olvidándonos por completo del desayuno, aunque igualmente que satisfecho-

Hermione pov

Ayer nos pasamos todo el dia en la cama y olvidamos rápidamente el accidente de la mañana, ahora estamos en la cama, él me tiene agarrada por la cintura y yo me encargo de verlo dormir, es un ángel.

Perdida en mis pensamientos me doy cuenta de que la puerta de la mansión se abre, diooosss ladronesss, mortifagooossss, no tranquilízate herms estamos en paz, el mundo está en paz, no hay de que preocuparse, pero se siguen escuchando ruidos, mejor voy a ver.

Me zafó del agarre de draco, tomo mi varita y me pongo su camisa, y salgo de la habitación, pero cuando estoy bajando por las escaleras tropiezo y hago un ruido de los cuatro infiernos.

_que haces en la casa de draco?- me pregunta una voz chillona-

_ tu que haces en la casa de mi novio? Y quien eres?- le pregunto yo, ya suficiente tengo con ese secretaria altanera, que por suerte termino despedida para ahora tener que ocuparme de esta chica-

Porque no tendría mas de 21, era alta, pelirroja, llenas de pecas…. Y como no me di cuenta, claro porque hace años que no la veo, desde que nos peleamos por Harry

_ GINNY!- reacciono gritando, es que no lo puedo creer, que hacia esta en la casa de mi novio-

_si soy yo Hermione, sabía que te encontraría aquí, necesito hablar contigo-

_disculpa pero como entraste?- es que como consiguio las llaves de la casa

_se las pedi a Narcissa, sabes que me llevo muy bien con ella- no, no sabia que se llevaban bien, como puede ser que nos separáramos tanto por Harry, finalmente solo es un hombre-

_ahh, me las podrias dar, no lo tomes a mal, pero no confio en que tengas las llaves- se que suena descortes pero es la verdad, no me fio para nada de ella, a ver si quiere a draco, no se lo voy a permitir-

_si, perdona, es que pensé que si venia y tocaba draco se iba a enterar y no quiero que esuche lo que te vengo a decir, finalmente nuestra relaccion mejoro bastante en los últimos años, y si se entera que vengo a defender a harry me mata-

_ defender a harry? Pero de que hablas? Yo no quiero saber mas nada de él- le digo, lo único que me faltaba ayer Harry con su rollo de que todavía me ama, ahora mi ex mejor amiga que tiene las llaves de la casa de mi novio se lleva genial con la madre de este y hasta parece que se lleva bien con el-

Que le pasa al mundo todo esta en nuestra contra.

_Ron me dijo que se habían separado y que podría volver a intentarlo con él, Hermione, yo lo sigo amando, por eso hice lo que hice, el no tiene la culpa, perdonaló, el no se merece sufrir-

Y con esas palabras quede en shock, no entendia nada.

_que hiciste? De que no tiene la culpa? No entiendo, ginny, explícate mejor-

_si Hermione, que yo lo busque, que yo hize que te engañara, que el no quería pero yo insisti, y que no te preocupes por mi bebe, el aun te quiere y yo me hare cargo de sola-

Harry me había engañado, no solo eso si no que estaba esperando un hijo.

_como?

_hermione, lo siento tanto, hace unos meses que Harry y yo nos venimos acostando y me tengo que hacer cargo de las consecuencias, pero el no tiene la culpa-

Y los dejo con la intriga, que pasara? Porque ginny le cuenta esto? Y draco? Que pensara?

Dejen rewiews.


	15. desde ahora yo abriré la puerta

Ginny pov

Tengo que asegurarme que Hermione no vuelve a estar nunca más con Harry, y que me mejor que comentarle que la engaño y que estoy esperando NUESTRO hijo.

Mientras iba pensando esto caminaba hacia el interior de la mansión, pero de pronto escucho un ruido infernal, quien más que la idiota de Hermione puede hacer ese ruido. Harry tenía razón se está quedando con draco, pero en el fondo estoy segura que no ha podido olvidar a Harry, si el la perfección en persona, que ahora sufre por esa perra que no se lo merece y cambia de hombres como de medias.

_que haces en la casa de draco?- le pregunto, no voy a desperdiciar hacerla rabia un poco-

_ tu qué haces en la casa de mi novio? Y quién eres?- me pregunta ella a su vez a la defensiva-

Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts éramos las mejores amigas, con luna obviamente, pero yo sabia que siempre había sentido algo por él y cuando rompió con ron solo me lo confirmo, en ese momento nos empezamos a alejar y la cosa no mejoro cuando Harry termino conmigo. Desde ese momento no nos vimos mas las caras pero creo que por lo menos se podría acordar de mi.

_ GINNY!- reaccionó gritando-

_si soy yo Hermione, sabía que te encontraría aquí, necesito hablar contigo-

_disculpa pero como entraste?- voy a hacerla sufrir un rato

_se las pedí a Narcissa, sabes que me llevo muy bien con ella-MENTIRA, nunca en mmi vida podría llevarme bien con un malfoy, pero ella no lo sabe -

_ahh, me las podrías dar, no lo tomes a mal, pero no confió en que tengas las llaves- si yo tampoco confió en ti pero no importa, tengo otro juego, todo esto lo dije en mi mente porque tengo que simular ser la persona buena que solo viene a ayudar a un amigo -

_si, perdona, es que pensé que si venia y tocaba draco se iba a enterar y no quiero que esuche lo que te vengo a decir, finalmente nuestra relación mejoro bastante en los últimos años, y si se entera que vengo a defender a harry me mata- más mentiras pero no lo puedo evitar, ella me quito lo que más quería que sufra un rato, porque cuando le digo lo de mi bebe no se va a acercar más a Harry, total debe seguir siendo igual de noble que en colegio-

_ defender a Harry? Pero de que hablas? Yo no quiero saber más nada de él- mentira solo estas esperando el momento para volver con él, ahora empieza mi actuación-

_Ron me dijo que se habían separado y que podría volver a intentarlo con él, Hermione, yo lo sigo amando, por eso hice lo que hice, él no tiene la culpa, perdónalo, él no se merece sufrir-

Y con esas palabras la deje en shock porque son más mentiras al año de haber terminado conmigo Harry vino a buscarme y de ahí pasamos mucho más tiempo del que deberíamos juntos y no precisamente hablando de la vida, hace como un mes que me entere de que de uno de esos encuentros quede embarazada.

_que hiciste? De que no tiene la culpa? No entiendo, Ginny, explícate mejor-

_si Hermione, que yo lo busque, que yo hice que te engañara, que él no quería pero yo insistí, y que no te preocupes por mi bebe, el aun te quiere y yo me hare cargo de sola- el todavía no está enterado de mi bebe pero cuando se entere me va a amar mucho mas de lo que ya me ama-

_como?- pregunta, no creo que quiera saber como se trae un hijo al mundo-

_Hermione, lo siento tanto, hace unos meses que Harry y yo nos venimos acostando y me tengo que hacer cargo de las consecuencias, pero él no tiene la culpa- el es el mayor culpable, pero me tengo que hacer pasar por víctima, asi arreglo un poco nuestra relación, necesito que me tenga la confianza que me tenia antes-

_no, Ginny tiene que hacerse cargo, no creo que te hayas embarazado tu sola, el tiene la responsabilidad tanto como tú, y aunque me duela en el alma, se que si no tuviera a alguien muy importante para mi ahora seria peor, porque me duele el engaño, porque mientras peleábamos todas las noches por sus celos, el hacia lo que me recriminaba, porque yo dejaba todo por el pero el siempre tenia trabajo; Ahora me encajan todas las cosas, perdón Ginny no quería que nos separemos por un hombre si finalmente es eso un hombre, hay tantos, yo ya tengo uno que me ama como yo lo amo y que es capaz de darme cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz, al igual que yo por él- Y le gusta hablar, alto monologo se mando, pero lo que me interesa que hombre puede amarla? Porque Harry no la amaba era solo calentura-

_Con quien estas, Hermione?- le pregunto

_Conmigo- oigo una voz desde la puerta, y ahí esta….

Draco pov

Qué lindo duermo desde que tengo a herms conmigo, es tan dulce, pero no la siento, donde esta?

Bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala y cuando estoy por entrar escucho la voz de hermione.

_que hiciste? De que no tiene la culpa? No entiendo, Ginny, explícate mejor-

_si Hermione, que yo lo busque, que yo hice que te engañara, que él no quería pero yo insistí, y que no te preocupes por mi bebe, el aun te quiere y yo me hare cargo de sola- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tantas veces herms me había dicho que potter la engañaba y yo le decía que no, que el la amaba, que idiota fui-

_como?- pregunta, pobre quedo en shock, tantos años en una relación para luego enterarte de que engañaba-

_Hermione, lo siento tanto, hace unos meses que Harry y yo nos venimos acostando y me tengo que hacer cargo de las consecuencias, pero él no tiene la culpa- herms debe estar muy dolida seguro esto le removió muchas emociones, y quiere un tiempo para ella sola, malditas visitas, desde hoy cada vez que suene el timbre yo abrire-

_no, Ginny tiene que hacerse cargo, no creo que te hayas embarazado tu sola, el tiene la responsabilidad tanto como tú, y aunque me duela en el alma, se que si no tuviera a alguien muy importante para mi ahora seria peor, porque me duele el engaño, porque mientras peleábamos todas las noches por sus celos, el hacia lo que me recriminaba, porque yo dejaba todo por el pero el siempre tenia trabajo; Ahora me encajan todas las cosas, perdón Ginny no quería que nos separemos por un hombre si finalmente es eso un hombre, hay tantos, yo ya tengo uno que me ama como yo lo amo y que es capaz de darme cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz, al igual que yo por él- Quede en blanco, no me va a dejar, si y encima me ama mucho mas de lo que me imaginaba-

_Con quien estas, Hermione?- le preguntó Ginny

_Conmigo-digo yo desde la puerta quiero que se valla y estar solo un rato con herms, para hacerla mia una y otra vez.


	16. sorpresas que son mejor no esperarlas

__Con quien estas, Hermione?- le preguntó Ginny_

__Conmigo-digo yo desde la puerta quiero que se valla y estar solo un rato con herms, para hacerla mia una y otra vez._

_**_ **_Buen día amor- me dice herms y se levanta para besarme- como dormiste?

_bien, pero cuando me desperté y no estabas pensé que habias huido- me sincere

_ no me podría ir ahora que descubri lo que siento por vos, y para demostrártelo prepare una sorpresa-

COF-COF, y volvimos a la realidad de que no estabmos solos, sino que Ginny seguía ahí, es que acaso n se había ido…

_Lo siento, Ginny, pero es el amor- le contesto Hermione, muy tranquila… no es que estaban peleadas…

_No hay problema Hermione, los entiendo- si entiendes porque no te vas y a todo esto como entró

_Como entraste?- preguntó yo sin filtro, y no me doy cuenta hasta que recibió un codazo en mis costillas

_Se mas delicado, no ves que esta sensible- me susurra herms

_me gustaría que tu estuvieras "sensible"- me encantiria que haya una mini herms corretenado por aquí

_Me encantaría tener un mini draco- es que siempre me tiene que llevar la contra

_yo quiero una princesa, anque no vendría mal un príncipe, empecemos por uno y seguimos por otros- marque bien el OTROS

_ehhh, creo que mejor me voy, veo que sobro- y esta chica sigue aquí es que no se piensa ir nunca, que no le haga mas daño a herms porque se las tendrá que ver conmigo

_te acompaño hasta la puerta- le dijo herms

Mientras yo fui a preparar el desayuno favorito de herms, por solo ir a abrir la puerta demoro bastante pero cuando entró a la cocina la sonrisa que tenia ya no iluminaba su rostro…

POV Hermione

Acompañe a Ginny hasta la puerta ya que quería hablar con ella.

_ Ginny antes que te vayas yo quería decirte que quiero volver a ser las amigas que fuimos alguna vez, con luna también, quiero olvidar el pasado

_No entendes que no quiero ser tu amiga, vos sos una cualquiera, una llegua que se robó a mi novio, que ni siquiera te amó, solo quiso…. Mejor pregúntaselo a él, a ver que mentira te dice porque obviamente no te va a decir que estuvo con vos y te mintió solamente para que no estuvieras con Draco, el sabia que Draco te amaba y por eso se acercó a vos, para poder demostrar que es mejor que él

_mentira, Harry me amó de verdad, el no jugaría conmigo de esa manera y además yo nunca te quize hacer daño Ginny, las cosas sucedieron como ahora el que sufre es Harry y como yo sufri estos años

_ Harry no esta sufriendo, el lo único que le molesta es que vos estes con draco si no nunca te hubiera dado bola, porque pensas que hace unos mese volvió a mi, fue porque vio que yo me estaba acercando a Draco, o es que acaso tu novio no te conto que hace unos meses fuimos muy amigos porque piensas que tengo sus llaves, si sabes que él es un mujeriego-

_pense que tu también querias ser mi amiga, pensé que nuestra amistad era mas fuerte que un hombro, veo que me equivoque

_exacto, asi que adiós, y no te quiero ver cerca de mi hijo o harry, principalmete de Harry, entendiste?

_Si- y le cerre la puerta en la cara, para que me voy a querer acercar a Harry, lo que yo quiero saber es si draco estuvo con ella

Cuando entre a la coina todavía estaba flotando en mi mente, y no me di cuanta que Draco me había preparado el desayuno

_estas bien?- me preguntó

_estuviste con Ginny?- tal vez fui demasiado directa pero tenia que sacarme esa duda

_QUE? NO, como se te ocurre?- exclamo exaltado

_ ella me lo dijo- voy a ser totalmente sincera

_Te mintió yo jamás estuve con ella, me crees, no?- como no creerle cuando me ponía esa carita

_ven aca- lo agarre del cuello y lo bese, queriendo demostrarle todo lo que sentía

Pero todavía había una duda que me carcomía la cabeza

_y cual es m i sorpresa?- preguntó

_ tengo que hablar con Harry

Draco pov

_ que NO! Que clase de sorpresa es esa? Y para que quieres hablar con él? Que pasa Hermione? contesta- pregunte muy enojado

_es que Ginny me dijo unas cosas que quiero aclarar con el, por favor será una hora solamente, y ni siquiera en su casa, si no en una café. Y obvio que esta no es tu sorpresa, tu sorpresa la recibirás mañana o pasado depende como este de humor o sensibilidad- piensa en frio Draco, no dejes que los nervios te superen.

Finalmente ella va a terminar haciendo lo que quiera, de nada sirve que te vuelvas loco…

_ no hay forma de que cambies de opinión?- pregunte como ultima salida

_nop- me conteste con una sonrisa, interiormente debe estar matándose de risa

_esta bien- conteste resignado- yo ire a ver a Astoria- si ella podía yo también

Ella sabia que en el pasado, en mi intento por olvidar, había estado con Astoria y de todas mismujers fue la que mas me marco, lo que ella no sabes es que hace poco se comprometió con Theo.

_y tu para que quiers ir a hablar con ella?- los dos podemos jugar el mismo juego-

_por algo que me comento Blaise, te molesta?- le pregunte para picarla

_ haz lo que quieras, ire a prepáreme y llamar a Harry- me contesto de forma altaner pero yo que la conozco se que se esta uriendo de celos, enrealidad voy a felicitarla poe su compromiso, pero supongo que harms se enterara luego.

Hermione pov

No le pude dar a Draco mi sorpresa todo por culpa de Ginny, pero prefiero sacarme esta duda


End file.
